The Dangerous
by Lahote-Lover
Summary: Bella was happy with Mike. She loved him. But Mike slowly changed into a twisted and dark person. The pack swoops in and saves her from his clutches only to be faced with more trouble. She begins to heal though with the help of her childhood crush. Paul LaHote may just make her whole again. (was named Wolf in Sheeps Clothing before repost)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Though I dearly wish it was so; I do not own anything of **_**Twilights.**_** Those rights go to the ever genius Stephanie Meyers. I do own the plot though! Enjoy!**

_**WARNING**__**: This story contains abuse. If that bothers you, I suggest you don't read the marked areas.**_

* * *

**The Dangerous**

Prologue

* * *

The girl in the mirror had beautifully long, straight, dark brown hair. Her thin face and full lips held a neutral expression. The doe like chocolate brown eyes stared back with curiosity blooming behind them. Long full lashes shadowed her deep eyes. Her body toned and lean from years in track and gymnastics. Her Native American skin was a soft copper tone.

_She was beautiful. _

But her torso was littered with now healed wounds from a blade. Her eyes were darkened by bruises. She had ugly yellow bruises coating her arms and legs. Her heart was bleeding in pain.

_She was broken._

I sighed as I stared at the marks covering my body. I was released from the hospital once all the scars were healed. The bruises were so deep they were still visible.

I tried my best to smile through it all. I tried to keep the crying to a minimum. I tried to make it look like everything was okay.

But nothing was; everything was all wrong. My once lively eyes were dull and shallow. My hair was a limp tangled mess from the weeks in the hospital. I returned to the Reservation with fear oozing from me.

The problem was still there. Still laughing at my pain, but yelling at my mistakes. I couldn't escape it. I couldn't escape him.

Mike Newton stood at 6"2' with muscles coiled thickly around his body. The light blond hair and crystal blue eyes, that were once so inviting, gave me the chills. He had a brilliant smile and was an active member in the community.

He and I have been together for about a year and a half. He was amazing for the first 6 months of the relationship. He was romantic, thoughtful, and courteous. He was a real boyfriend.

When I told him, I loved him. He told me I was his world; that I was the light in his mind. I see now he wasn't kidding; his mind is dark and cruel. It slowly changed after that. He stopped trying to be romantic. He stopped thinking about what I wanted to do. He was controlling and dominating.

Most of all he was angry; so angry.

Mike began snapping quickly and throwing tantrums. He would throw objects and scream to the stars. He was violent in his rage. I told myself '_He loves me; he would never hurt me_' when he would throw his fits.

My life-long friend, my neighbor, my bestfriend Jacob was the most sensitive nerve to Mike. He hated Jacob with so much passion. The hatred was mutual.

* * *

_**~~~~Violence~~~**_

"_I don't want to hear another word about Jacob _fucking_ Black __**EVER**__ again!" Mike spat getting in my face. _

"_He's my best friend Mike." I tried to reason. _

"_NO! I DON'T CARE! NO MORE!" He screamed, spit flying. _

"_Mike, I think you're being irrational-" I started._

"_YOU ARE MY PROPERTY BELLA. NO MORE JACOB BLACK GOT IT?!" He roared clasping his hands tightly around my throat, thrusting me back into the wall._

"_M-Mike. Y-You're hurting m-me!" I gasped pulling at his hand._

"_Shut up! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" He seethed getting close to my face._

"_I don't have to do what you tell me to do Mike." I snapped trying to push him off me._

_The blows came before I could register what was going on._

_**~~~~End~~~~**_

* * *

I whipped the tears that had slipped down my face.

At first, he acted as if nothing happened. He was suddenly the guy I fell in love with. I'd get presents and love from him. He promised it would never happen again. I believed him since I loved him.

I never let anyone know the truth. I avoided Jacob like the plague after the first beating. I was petrified of getting beat again. For a long time it didn't happen again. When Mike's parents announced they were getting a divorce, I took the brunt of his anger.

He began hitting me regularly. I couldn't get away from him fast enough. If I ignored him he made sure, I bled.

I finally stood up to him. I told him he wouldn't hit me if he loved me. I told him I was done with the bullshit he was putting me through every day. I tried breaking up with him. That stunt put me in the hospital with 5 stab wounds, black eyes, and severally bruised limbs.

* * *

**~~~~Violence~~~~**

"_I don't think we should be together anymore, Mike." I whispered as we sat watching TV. _

_His head jerked to look at me with disbelief coloring his features. _

"_If you loved me like you say you do, this wouldn't be happening. I'm done putting up with you beating me." I explained a little stronger._

"_Excuse me? Are you trying to break up with me?" He hissed standing up._

_I looked up at my boyfriend of a year & a half with an emotionless expression and nodded. Mike's face contorted in rage as I stood up and took a step away from him. _

"_I chose when this is over! I pick when I'm through with us; not you!" He screamed with ferocious hatred burning in his eyes. _

_I looked around for something to defend myself up; big mistake. Mike used my lapse in judgment to pounce. _

_My back hit the wall before I realized Mike had moved. I yelped in pain as his hands clasped around my throat. _

"_YOU ARE MINE DAMN IT!" He roared clutching his hands tighter. _

_I clawed at his hands he pushed all his weight flush against me to keep me from kicked at him_.

_I froze when he pulled out his switch blade, "I assumed you learned your lesson last time you disobeyed me!"_

**~~~~End~~~~**

* * *

I was in the hospital for a long time. The story was I was mugged in Port Angeles while down there with Mike. He sold the story well, fake tears and everything.

Charlie, my dad and chief of police, never liked Mike. Always was a strong con-Mike person. But he was still civil to him.

For an entire year, I dealt with the abuse Mike inflicted on me. I couldn't turn to anyone either.

Jacob was taboo. Mike would hurt me too much. My older brother, Alex, moved out of the house when he joined Sam Uley's gang. Mom died when I was 6. On the 10 year anniversary of her death, he got so angry he never came home. I never spoke to him again. He left right before the beatings started.

I missed the simplicity of the world. I missed my older brother, my mother, my best friend. I missed not being beaten for something I never did or said.

_The girl in the mirror?_

_She was dying inside. _

* * *

_Author's Note__: I renamed and revised my story __**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**__. I hope you like the revisions. Please criticize and review. I like suggestions and feedback; good or bad! It helps me improve my writing! _

_I'm a beta; If you are a writer that wishes for some help with your writing and like my style PM me! I love writing and I love helping people! _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Though I dearly wish it was so; I do not own anything of **_**Twilights.**_** Those rights go to the ever genius Stephanie Meyers. I do own the plot though! Enjoy!**

_**WARNING**__**: This story contains abuse. If that bothers you, I suggest you don't read the marked areas.**_

* * *

**The Dangerous**

Chapter 1

* * *

_July_

I held back sobs as Mike screamed at me. The police had questioned him on the wounds I received. He had me cowering back against the brick of his home in Forks. No one was home today it seemed.

"I swear Mike! I didn't breathe a word to anyone!" I rushed shrinking against his house as he advanced.

"You disobeyed me!" Mike roared roughly pushing my head against the brick.

I yelped in pain as the uneven bricks cut open my temple. I had hated blood, but Mike desensitized me quickly.

He let me slid down the wall to cower on the ground. He sighed heavily. When he sighed like that, I knew it was over. He did the same thing after every time he hurt me. He kissed my forehead.

"You bashed your head on the cabinet making lunch." He muttered hugging me tightly to him.

I couldn't ever figure him out. He physically hurt me; beat me until I bled. But he always kissed my head and hugged me before letting me go home. I figured out he sighed when he was done, but if I refused to let him kiss and hug me, he started up again.

I rushed home and threw myself into my room. I sobbed as I clutched the stuffed owl my brother got me as a kid.

As my cried slowed, I remembered that I had to make dinner for Dad. I sighed getting up to make steak and potatoes.

In the kitchen there was a note saying to make enough food to feed 6 people.

_I didn't know we were having company._

I huffed annoyed and rushed back upstairs. If people were coming over, I had to look like I spent the day happy with my boyfriend. I cleaned my face and put on light gold eye shadow with some eyeliner and mascara. I pulled on a forest green v-neck and skinny jeans.

I did a once over before moving back into the kitchen. I only got the steaks out and salad done when the front door opened.

"Hey, Bells! You home?" Dad called loudly. I tensed hearing the loud voice; so similar to Mike's yelling.

"Yeah dad, I'm in the kitchen." I called back.

I heard the TV being turned on and soon after the pregame came through the speakers.

"Hey." A quiet voice muttered.

I whipped around panicked to hear Jacob's voice. Mike was going to be livid.

"What are you doing here?" I rushed taking him in. I hadn't seen Jacob in a long time.

He had to be 6"4 now. His muscles were thicker than Mike's as they bulged from underneath his russet skin. He was huge.

"Nice to see you too." He whispered shaking his head.

I nervously went back to cooking as Jacob sat at the table and watched me. It was a tense silence for about 10 minutes before he spoke.

"Are you still dating that fuck head Mike?" Jacob asked with venom in his tone.

I flinched when he said Mike's name. I nodded without turning around. My best friend was so hurt to have me begin ignoring him.

It dawned on me suddenly that Jacob was bigger than Mike.

"S-Sadly." I stated with shaky resolve.

"Sadly? Why are you still with him if you don't want to be?" He asked angrily.

"Dinner's ready." I stated chickening out.

Jacob glowered at me until after dinner. When we finished eating, he told our fathers that we were going on a walk.

We walked silently to the beach. Jacob suddenly threw his arms up in the air letting out a frustrated sigh. I jerked back when his arm rose near me.

He stared at me with a confused expression, "Why did you just do that?"

I stared at the sand for a moment taking a calming breath.

I can do this. I can do this.

"J-Jac-cob, I-um…I just, I think. Uh." I stuttered looking anywhere but him.

"Spit it out Bella. It's not that hard to speak." He clipped impatiently.

I scratched my head for a moment before feeling the slightly healed cut open and begin to bleed.

I stared at the blood while Jacob rushed to push my hand away.

"Jeez, Bella! Don't look at the blood; I don't need you passing out on me!" Jacob laughed.

I burst into tears. Jacob looked startled to say the least.

"W-What did I say?" He stammered.

I looked at the blood on my hand again and just sank into the sand sobbing.

"Bella?" He whispered pulling me into his warmth. He always was like my personal sun.

"I can't take it anymore Jacob! I can't! I tried so hard to get away but I just can't!" I wailed clutching to him for dear life.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He cooed trying to calm me down while being confused.

"M-Mi-ike!" I choked out beginning to shake from the sobs wracking through my body.

"What about him?" Jacob started as he trailed off thinking.

Jacob sucked in a sharp breath. An inhuman sounding growl rumbled from his chest. I ripped myself from his grip as he became enraged.

Jacob stood up, roaring his anger "Tell me he doesn't hit you Bella. Tell me your boyfriend hasn't laid a finger on you! TELL ME I AM WRONG!"

I whimpered and shook my head, "I can't."

I noticed three men come rushing out of the woods. One of them called my name franticly. It sounded like my brother, Alex.

"Alex?" I whispered.

"Get away from him Bella!" Sam Uley yelled.

I looked at Jacob to see him turn away from me, whipping his head back as he roared an enraged sound and burst.

His body morphed into a giant dog before my eyes, the back of his paw connected with my chest, sending me flying.

I saw my brother's tear filled eyes before succumbing to the blackness.

* * *

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

_Why am I in the hospital? Mike. Mike stabbed me. _

But my stomach didn't hurt. My head and chest did though.

"I'm so sorry Bella…God, please wake up….I'm so sorry honey…." Jacob's distressed voice reached my ears.

I remembered what happened then, the beach, Alex, the wolf, telling Jacob about Mike. Someone knows…oh thank God.

I opened my eyes slowly. The walls were a blinding white.

_What the hell? The reservations walls are green?_

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I heard my dad say through ground teeth.

"Not a problem Chief Littlesea." A musical voice responded.

_The Cullen's? We didn't use the Fork's hospital. We didn't come here unless it was bad._

I groaned in pain as to alert Jacob and Dad that I was awake.

"Bells!?" They both rushed coming to the bed side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" He pled squeezing my hand tightly.

"Bella, honey, do you remember what happened?" My dad asked cautiously.

I stared at him for a moment, I wasn't sure people were supposed to know about this.

"I-I think so…J-Jacob got mad." I whispered looking at Jacob.

"I already know about the pack sweetheart. Alex is part of it. This is why I never let him come near you." He sighed tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Y-You knew?" I whispered angrily, "A-Alex is one of them?!"

I winced in pain as I shifted sitting up in my quick to start; and end, rage.

"I did sweetheart. He got angry with me for a stupid chore and phased in front of me. I wasn't supposed to know and well, neither were you." My dad smirked.

I looked around until my gaze landed on Jacob. His eyes were wide with curiosity and hope. The light behind them quickly faded though and were replaced with sorrow; disappointment and defeat.

_What's that all about?_

Dad frowned at Jacob before clapping him on the shoulder, "Go home and get some sleep kiddo."

Jacob looked at me with pain lacing his eyes as he whispered an okay.

Dad watched him walk out of the room with his shoulders slumped before turning back to me with a small smile.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked looking at my ashen skin.

"Three or four days." Dad replied nonchalantly.

I stared at him in shock. I've been out that long?

"Mike called several times too." He mentioned sourly. Dad never liked Mike, but faked it when he was around.

I tensed as I thought about him.

_I have to break up with him! I-I…how…hmm. Charlie! I can do it with dad here!_

"Could you call him to come here please? I need to talk to him." I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'll leave you too alone." He smiled softly.

"No! Stay, y-you can stay." I rushed.

"Okay." He drawled, looking at me as if I was a smidge crazy.

_I can do this... I can do this… I can do this… I can do this… I can do this… I can do this_

I repeated my mantra in my head; hoping to give me some will power and courage to go through with it. I had Charlie on my right side, against the wall, when Mike walked in.

_I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!_

"Belly! Oh my God! Are you okay?! I was so worried, what happened to you?" He fussed as he ran in.

_I can't do this! I can't do this!_

"I'm fine." I whispered trying by best to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Are you in pain? You're tearing up belly?" Mike said softly brushing a few tears from my face.

I nodded weakly letting them up the dosage of the medication. Mike smiled softly, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"She had cooked dinner for me and the Black's. I had invited them over for dinner. Jacob and she were looking for some fire wood in the woods when she tripped and went barreling down a slope into the shores rocks," Dad said answering his original line of questions, "She'll be just fine."

Mike smiled at him before looking at me in a bit of confusion, "I saw your brother on the way in. I said hi to him but all he did was glare at me."

"Alex can be a little touchy. Sorry about that." Dad corrected.

I stared at him wide eyed. If Alex wasn't friendly, he knew then. He knows what happened with Mike.

Mike smirked at me as Dad got up and walked towards the bathroom. He looked after my dad before looking at me with pure fury coloring his features.

His rage poured off his being in waves as he shook his head at me. He mouthed 'caught you' at me as Dad came back out.

"Feel better Belly, I'll come back tomorrow!" He smiled kissing my head while holding my neck a little too tightly.

_The girl in the hospital bed?_

_She fears for her life._

* * *

_Author's Note__: I love getting constructive criticism back! If you are just beginning to read this story then tell me, what you think of the story! _

_If you have previously read Wolf In Sheep's Clothing then tell me what you think of the revisions to the story! I tried to add more to the chapters and draw out scene that I had previously just mentioned happened. _

_I like getting feedback, bad or good. If it will help me improve my writing then tell me what you thought of the story; hated it or loved it._

_If you like, this story; go check out my other stories! I have many written and most are Paul/Bella pairing. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Though I dearly wish it was so; I do not own anything of **_**Twilights.**_** Those rights go to the ever genius Stephanie Meyers. I do own the plot though! Enjoy!**

_**WARNING**__**: This story contains abuse. If that bothers you, I suggest you don't read the marked areas.**_

* * *

**The Dangerous**

Chapter 2

* * *

For the severe concussion, I had to stay in the hospital for about 3 more days for observation. The whole time I was in the hospital Mike stayed by my side. I saw him every time I opened my eyes. Alex tried to stay in the room, but he was having a very hard time keeping his human form solid.

Jacob tired a few times, but with Mike in the room, they just couldn't stop shaking. I had met Sam the other day too, he was an okay guy. I hadn't met anyone else from the pack but I had a feeling that I would be meeting them all soon.

The doctor that was taking care of me was a Cullen. I believe his name was Edward, but I wasn't entirely certain. He had stared at me weirdly, but he was relatively nice. It creeped me out that he was vampire though, but I couldn't do much about him being my doctor.

The day I woke up to be discharged, Mike wasn't there. At first, I was relieved that I had woken up and he wasn't sitting next to me with an angry glare. He was livid about Jacob and Alex knowing. I didn't know what to do. Dad must not have known since he was still trying to be friend to Mike for me. I wanted him to just arrest Mike and be done with it; but that wasn't the case.

Making matters worse, I woke up to a note. The note didn't sound threatening. It didn't scream abuse. But I knew what it really meant. I knew the danger that was seeping from the note.

_Don't get too excited about being discharged. –Mike_

I stared at the note as my heart beat accelerated rapidly. The monitors that were hooked up to me went wild. I was going to get beat to oblivion.

I was terrified.

The Cullen boy came rushing in as I crumpled the note into my hands. I didn't want anyone seeing that. I would go home and hide in my room for a few years. I'll be Charlie's personal hermit.

The Cullen boy was trying to get me to calm down from my panic attack. I could hear my brother calling my name in panic. The sound of a pack of wolves rushing the halls grew in volume.

The doctor finally got my attention when his icy undead hands touched my face. I was staring into his eyes as he zoned out staring back. I pulled away from his freezing touch when he didn't move.

"Bella!? Bella, what's wrong?!" Alex yelled sliding across the floor as he tried to make a sharp turn.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered, "Just a nightmare."

Alex took one look at the vampire next to me and snarled loudly, snapping him out of the stupor he was in while staring at me. He rushed quickly out of the room after glancing at my brother.

My older brother came quickly to my bedside as he knelt down, "Mike will never touch you again Bella. I swear. If I had known this was happening he wouldn't be alive." Alex assured pushing stray hairs out of my face.

The pack scurried away from the room in a shaking mess as Jacob, Sam, and Alex began helping me get ready to leave. The doctor said that I may experience severe migraines or dizziness.

Jacob and Alex were fretting over me physically as I stood up.

"You know, I was allowed to walk around the past few days. I was here for observation, not immobilization." I snickered pulling away from the over protective fools.

They smiled brightly at me, warming the dreary hospital room a tad.

They kept up constant chatter as they drove me back home. I was watching outside the window and around me as they drove, I was so scared that I was going to get hurt by Mike before I even made it home!

"I guess you'll have to come over to my place sometime soon now that you know. It's a nice little house really; dirty though. Mom would be so angry if she saw it. It is in a really pretty spot at the edge of the woods though." He smiled telling me about his home.

I smiled and shook my head. Mom was such a clean freak.

When I was little my parents and Jacob's parents got into a bad car accident. Billy had spinal damage, crippling him. Mom and Mrs. Black were killed instantly. Dad for some reason only broke a couple bones and got many bruises.

I let the memory of her death recede and hide in my mind as I thought of my mother's care free laugh and doe like eyes that sparkled with life.

I missed my mom dearly. I was 9 when she died. Alex was 16. He had made a promise that day to always make sure I smiled on the anniversary of her death.

I got tickets to see my favorite band last year. He never failed to keep his promise, even though he refused to speak to me.

At least I knew why now.

I dragged my tired body into the house and up to my room. I was exhausted from simply sitting with Alex and Jacob. Jake said he'd come by after patrol. He wanted me to meet the whole pack.

I knew all of them; really just hadn't seen them in a few years.

Jared and Paul use to hang around the house; they're friends of Alex's. Seth and Leah were neighbors. Quil and Embry were some friends of mine. Jake, Embry, Quil, and I were always together before Mike happened.

I went to lay down for a nap.

I woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach.

_Something is wrong._

I looked around seeing nothing to concern me. I felt it though, something was here. I quietly got up and moved to the window facing east; facing my driveway.

Mike's car was here.

I silently backed away from the window and rushed to close and lock my door. I grabbed it and went to slam it shut when a hand grabbed the door before it could close all the way.

I screamed in fright as I ran towards the window again. I flung it open and leapt out the window without much thought. I landed hard in the grass. I clutched my leg for a moment as the pain ebbed. I got up quickly hearing Mike's hiss of anger at my evasion.

My gut told me to go to the woods. I knew the woods, Mike did not. I could run and hide. I flew through the brush and trees as fast as I could. I was able to hear Mike's heavy steps as he drew closer to me. When we were far enough from the edge of the woods, he began yelling at me.

"You can't run from me Bella! You fucking told your brother!" He bellowed.

I choked in air as I ran as fast as I could. I knew looking back meant I'd lose speed and balance. I let the fear of the unknown eat at me as I willed my legs to work faster.

We got so far away from the reservation's streets I could have screamed for help and nobody would hear me.

I felt my stomach churn slightly as I saw the river. The river meant the end of the reservation; the end of my running.

I had tried turning to run along the river when muscled arms snapped around my waist. The force of the stop left me breathless as he ripped me backwards and held me against his chest.

I screamed for all I was worth hoping to catch somebody; anybody's, attention. My cry was met with silence.

_The girl fighting for her life against the blond haired monster?_

_She just lost. _

* * *

_**~~~~Violence~~~**_

I sobbed as Mike grabbed me by the throat and began dragging me back towards where we came. I was frantically trying to find purchase on his hands but I was granted no such thing.

The dizziness settled in and made everything black for a few seconds. I choked in air as Mike threw me to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD SOMEONE! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME, BELLA!" Mike snarled, balling his hands into fists and taking a predatory stance above me.

"P-Please, I-I didn't actually tell anyone! They guessed it, I swear! I would NEVER go against your word Mike! Please!" I cried cringing and preparing for the blows to begin.

"You are a worthless piece of shit; a complete waste of space for anyone that has put time into you. You can't even follow one fucking rule; DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Mike roared winded his leg back and kicking me hard as he could in the stomach.

The breath rushed out of me in a choked 'whoosh' as I curled into myself and covered my head.

He kicked me as hard as he could in ever spot he could close to my spine, ribs and head. He kicked until his legs got tired I guess. The punches came next. He was a football player; he had the muscle to rain powerful strikes on me.

I sobbed and begged him to stop as he assaulted me yet again.

It stopped suddenly. I could hear him walking away and around. I dared not look up as he did whatever he did in fear. His steps brought him closer then, something dragging behind him.

_**~~~~End~~~~**_

* * *

"You are an unattractive, unappealing, waste of a human being." Mike hissed before I looked up to see a large tree branch raised above his head.

A blood-curdling scream ripped viciously from my chest as he sneered at me. I knew what he said was a lie. I was pretty, I wasn't conceded or snobby, but I knew that I wasn't ugly. He truly was a waste of space though.

There was a loud thud and 'oomph' as the large branch landed next to me.

"Don't you dare touch her again." A voice snarled viciously.

I sobbed hearing someone come to my rescue. I curled up and let the sobs shake my frame as Mike threatened my savior.

"Get the fuck of me!" Mike hissed.

I heard the mystery person scoff as they protected me, "You are up against someone much larger and much stronger than you buddy."

I heard the tell tale 'click' as Mike pulled out his switch blade. He could have used that earlier. I shivered and continued crying.

The man laughed a hearty laugh and mocked Mike. I heard the soft thump as, I assume the blade, hit the ground somewhere.

"This is for Bella." The man growled.

I heard Mike yelp in pain and hit the ground. The man must have had him above the ground.

I continued to cry in pain as the footsteps neared me. I could hear Jacob and Sam yelling now.

_This is pack then._

"Bella? Are you okay to move?" The man softly called. I just cried and nodded into myself.

I was picked up then, bridal style. I buried my face in the man's shirtless chest.

"Let me look at you Bella, I need to see if he did any damage to your face." The man whispered.

I let him tilt my head up with his finger as I sniffled back more tears.

The caramel colored eyes that met mine were beautiful. They held concern, fear, and then awe. I felt like there was a rope tied around us; binding me to the man.

That terrified me.

I didn't know this man. I didn't understand what was going on. The tears slipped down my face as I felt the throbbing pain radiating from where Mike's blows landed.

"W-What just happened?" I whispered still staring at the man.

"Paul, tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't just do that?!" Jake whispered almost inaudibly.

"I didn't do it voluntarily you know that…" Paul muttered back keeping eye contact.

I heard the pop of Jake's spine as he erupted into his wolf. A long, sorrowful howl filled the air sending chills down my body and weighing down my heart. The pain laced in the sound made me feel like someone just lost their soul mate; the reason they are able to breathe.

I covered my ears with my hands and buried my face into Paul's chest. The sorrow in the howl made my own soul ache and the volume hurt my ears.

More tears slipped down my cheeks and a sob broke through my lips as the pain of the howl induced more pain than the beating I just took did.

I sobbed into Paul's chest for the wolf that took off into the woods with the pained sound following him.

He stroked my hair and tried to calm me. I couldn't. I don't understand what happened but the pain I felt in my soul for my best friend was unbearable.

_The girl in a stranger's arms?_

_She lost more than some blood._

* * *

Sam dragged an unconscious Mike through the woods as Paul cradled me carefully to his chest. I stared at my "boyfriend" as we got closer to my house. He began to moan in pain and come around as the trees began to thin.

My dad was standing on the porch examining the busted door as we came into the drive way.

"Bella!? What happened? Are you okay?!" Dad frantically called as he hopped off the porch, rushing towards me.

Paul let me stand on my feet but didn't let me go. He held me tightly to his side. I didn't know what he wasn't letting go.

"Mike? Oh my god!" Dad gasped looking at a bloody Mike.

"Chief Littlesea?" Mike muttered still trying to get his bearings right.

"What did you guys do to him?" My dad snapped pulling Mike away from Sam.

Sam scoffed at my dad's behavior and looked pointedly at me. Paul glared at Mike before rubbing my shoulder; giving me an encouraging smile.

"Um…well…y-you see…" I stuttered turning bright red as my eyes began to water.

"Bella, what did they do to Mike? He's human he can't take a beating from shape shifters! Why the hell was Mike even attacked?" He hissed at me.

Paul growled at my dad when I flinched back from his angry tone. My dad looked bewildered at Paul's reaction.

"You didn't." Dad whispered with wide eyes.

Paul nodded sharply before tugging me tighter against his side. I gave him an uneasy look as he concentrated on Charlie. I don't understand what just happened.

"What did you hit him for though?" Dad asked.

"Bella?" Sam tried, "Care to inform your father?"

I looked down as more tears formed.

"He…they…um…" I started. I was so ashamed of this, how could the daughter of the Chief of Police get into such a mess.

My vision got a little more blurry as I tried to choke out an answer to my dad. I never actually said it aloud; no matter how many times I said it in my head. I never voiced it aloud.

"M-Mike, h-he…um…h-he a a-abu-used m-me…" I muttered almost inaudibly. Charlie stared at me for a moment looking at me without an expression.

"We returned the favor Chief. A hit for a hit." Paul stated without much thought.

"He. Beat. You." My dad clarified.

I nodded.

"How long?" Dad demanded, his tone darkening.

"A year." I whispered still looking down as the tears fell.

Paul was rubbing my shoulder while still holding me tightly. Dad took a step toward me, earning a growl from Paul.

"Right, new imprint." My dad said to himself as he went back to get Mike into the cruiser.

I looked at Paul with confusion leaking out, "Imprint?"

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so much for reading! I love feedback. If you hated the story, loved the story? Tell me! If you think, I could do better or think it was amazing? Tell me! Criticism is best when it helps me improve my writing._

_I have many other stories; go check them out if you want more of my writing! I do favor pack imprint stories and tend to stick to Bella, but I do have vampire stories and OC stories! _

_I will only be working on this story. I'm doing my best to revise and continue this story so that I can complete it. I have many stories up, but only on Multi-Chapter story completed; _**Hot-Headed Angel**_. Go check it out! _

_Thank you for reading! Be patient for updates and I will do my best to write and update regularly!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Though I dearly wish it was so; I do not own anything of **_**Twilights.**_** Those rights go to the ever genius Stephanie Meyers. I do own the plot though! Enjoy!**

_**WARNING**__**: This story contains abuse. If that bothers you, I suggest you don't read the marked areas.**_

* * *

**The Dangerous**

Chapter 3

* * *

Paul and I sat in my bedroom as he retold me all of the legends of our tribe. I listened enraptured as he went through stories that held more meaning now that I knew they were all true.

When he got to the story explaining imprints I got lost in old memories.

Paul was always around the house when I was a little kid. He was always here with Alex, Jared, and Sam. They were all within a year of each other. Alex turned 25 in April, Sam turns 26 in December, Jared turns 25 in August, and Paul turns 24 this month.

Paul was always my favorite friend of Alex's. If Paul was over, I was being the annoying little sister since I wanted to be near Paul. He never had a problem with me being near them. Alex would get angry at me but Paul would just sit me in his lap and continue what he was doing.

I had stopped following them around once mom died. I stuck by Jake's side, I hadn't seen Paul in a good 6 years.

"So with the strength, speed, metabolism, heat, and senses we get imprints," Paul said breaking me out of my thoughts, "Well, you are my imprint Bella."

I stared at him for a moment. Paul Lahote was destined to be mine? He was me soul mate?

"Gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does..." I quoted Billy's description of imprinting when I asked about it as a kid.

Paul tilted his head slightly looking at me questioningly.

"I asked Billy about it when I was little." I blushed looking down with a smile tugging on my lips.

"I don't understand your reaction." He admit with a smirk, lifting me face up with his finger.

"As a kid you were always my favorite friend of Alex's. I asked Billy about the imprinting legend after Jacob had told me the legends one night I spent there after my mom died." I laughed, "I guess I have a reason behind my irrational crush on you as a kid."

Paul just smirked more, he was always smirking really. It was his look. Paul was an asshole really. I always knew that. He was dominating and overbearing too. I had known Paul for so long I just know how he was.

"So you are mine indefinitely?" I asked chancing a glance at him.

"Irrevocably and permanently yours. You're mine." He said slowly pulling me into his chest.

I exhaled and let myself melt into his embrace. I was done with Mike and I had my future locking into place by magic with someone I had always liked.

_The broken girl?_

_She has hope._

* * *

My dad called us downstairs about 5 minutes after Paul and I were done talking. We needed to go to the station with him so that we could document the injuries Mike inflicted. I had to face him once more before I was rid of him.

I was terrified to be honest. He made my skin crawl and heart rate increase just by the sight of him. The only time he was ever nice to me was in public. He was a manipulator and a damn good actor.

Paul kept me against his side from the time he imprinted until I had to go to the officer my dad pointed at to have her take photos of the bruises.

Paul silently stood in the door way; arms crossed, back straight, hard expression, and legs apart. He looked terrifying. It was amazing the power he gave off, but it unnerved me a little how capable he was at hurting me.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" Officer Fuller asked, her long black hair cascading down her back in a beautiful swish.

"I'm okay. You?" I asked politely as she took photos of the bruises on my face and neck.

"I'm good. Where else do you have injuries?" She responded with pity in her eyes.

I blushed in shame as I glanced at Paul before pulling my shirt off. Paul sucked in a heavy breath before growling furiously. I took a panicked glance at Officer Fuller before she just chuckled.

"I know about the pack honey. That's why I'm the one taking photos. You're dad didn't expect your wolf to react calmly to injuries." She assured.

My torso was littered with bruises. Black, purple, blue, brown, yellow; I was coated in them. The stab wounds were still more red than they were pink. Paul gets to see the full extent of the damage Mike inflicted.

After the bruises on my torso were photographed, I sighed before pulling my shirt on and pulling my jeans off. It was July but I had so many bruises on my body I was condemned to t shirts and pants.

Paul growled more and began shaking slightly, his fingers flexing towards the door. I pleaded with him through my eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Officer Fuller looked at me with so much pity it made me sick. I hated the way people were going to look at me once this got out. I was so ashamed of what happened to me.

I pulled my jeans on and mumbled that that was all. She asked if he ever did more then what was visible. I stared at her for a moment before tilting my head to the side in silent question.

"Do we need to add sexual abuse to the list sweetie?" Officer Fuller whispered to me rubbing my shoulder.

Paul snapped than, he was growling so loudly it was most likely heard out throughout the precinct. He took deliberate steps towards me making Officer Fuller retreat quickly away from me.

I flinched away from the anger pouring off Paul as he raised his arms.

He froze when I jerked. He tried to mute his growls and gently grabbed my wrists tugging me towards him. He had me against his chest as the growls shook my frame.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I tried to figure out what he was doing. He was stroking my body gently as if he was looking for something and burying his face in my hair.

"Bella?" Officer Fuller called.

"No, he never raped me." I clarified for the officer and Paul.

Paul's growls slowed and faded as he crushed me against his chest. His breathes deep and slow. I hugged him tightly, using him as an anchor. I was lucky Mike only hit me. I don't know how messed up I would be if he stole my virginity forcefully. I shivered from the thought.

The officer told me I was free to go then. Paul kept me tucked into his side as we went to find my dad. I froze once we left the room though. Mike was conscious and being processed not 30ft from Paul and me.

I pressed further into his side and tried to disappear. Paul kept a tight hold on me as he went to bring me to my father on the other side of Mike.

"Belly!" Mike yelped before narrowing his eyes at Paul, "Who the fuck do you think you are touching what's mine?"

I shivered at the hatred and anger in Mike's voice. I still had it ingrained in me to want to make sure he was happy, for my own safety. I went to open my mouth but Paul cut me off.

"Oh, you lost her the second you laid a hand on her. You are a sorry excuse for a man; you don't deserve her in the first place. Quileute don't date pale faces for a reason. She is mine now." Paul stated with a wicked grin on his face. He looked feral.

Mike looked livid at Paul declaring me his.

"Bella." He said with a deadly tone I knew well. This was Mike expecting me to fall into line when I was beginning to piss him off.

I stared at him with wide eyes. My mind was screaming at me to obey him to avoid being hurt. I held onto Paul tighter to remind myself that he couldn't touch me anymore. Paul looked down at me with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"See, she already disobeys you and listens to me. I didn't even say anything." Paul smirked pulling me tighter against him.

Mike roared in rage as Paul led me away from Mike. I shivered as my mind tried to deal with the safety that was accompanied with Mike's angry scream.

I cried in the car on the way back to my house. I was so happy to be rid of Mike. It didn't hit me until we were in the car.

Paul held me against his chest as he drove while I cried. He was giving me worried glances until I smiled at him through the tears.

"I'm finally free of him. I don't have to deal with him anymore. He can't hurt me again!" I smiled as more tears slipped down my cheeks.

Paul smiled softly at me, "No one will ever hurt you again babe. I'll make sure of that."

Paul lived the block over, since we took my truck to the station, he was walking home. It was nice having my soul mate just a street over.

"You're safe with me babe. Don't worry." He assured kissing my forehead, "Sleep well."

With that he went home and I went inside. I went through my nightly routine and crawled into bed exhausted. My body was sore from the beating I took earlier.

I fell asleep thinking about Paul.

* * *

_I was standing on the beach with Paul. The sun was out and it was warm. Paul had his arm wrapped around my body as he whispered in my ear making me giggle and blush. His smile was bright and happy. My vision held a warm tone from the love that was radiating around us._

_Suddenly the air began to cool and the warm beach began to turn green as trees and grass grew out of the sand. Paul's signature smirk changed and became a sleazy, evil smirk. His skin began to pale and he shrunk to only 6"2'. Paul's ink black hair got lighter until it was blond. His warm caramel eyes turned a cold and icy blue. It wasn't Paul anymore, it was Mike. I was terrified as I looked at him. He had blood covering his body. Every part of me hurt as if he had beaten me mercilessly for hours. A massive dark silver mass laid on the ground behind him covered in the deep red blood that graced Mike's person. I screamed Paul's name in agony as Mike began advancing on me; mocking my pain and scolding my disobedience. _

"_You're mine Bella. You'll never be safe from me." He taunted laughing as I cried out sinking to my knees in pain feeling the absence of Paul's life in the depths of my soul._

_Mike grabbed my shoulders shaking me as he screamed, "Bella! Bella!" _

"Bella! Bella, wake up! You're okay Bella! Wake up!" Paul's voice screamed.

* * *

I woke up screaming. The scream froze my own blood with the fear in it.

I panted as Paul continued speaking, "You're okay Bella. You're okay."

I burst into tears seeing him okay. The dream wasn't real. He was okay. I sobbed against his chest, crushing him against me as best as I could.

"You're okay babe. I'm right here. You're okay." Paul cooed hugging me tightly.

After about 5 minutes, I was called down enough to realize Paul was in my room.

"Why are you here?" I asked sniffing a little.

"I felt your distress through the imprint bond, than heard your screams. I scrambled out of bed and ran here as fast as I could. You began screaming my name as I got through your front door. Charlie was rushing up the steps to your room as I came through the door." He explained as I noticed my dad standing in the door way with a concerned look.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and clutched Paul tighter.

Dad walked over and kissed my head before walking back out.

"Please don't go." I sniffed.

"I'm right here babe. I'm not going anywhere." He assured lying down with me.

I fell asleep with Paul's arms wrapped securely around me.

I woke up with the clock flashing 4am. I looked at Paul's face as he clutched me to him a little tighter. His face didn't hold any of the stress he carried. He looked so at peace while asleep. Charlie didn't mind Paul being here; he understood the imprint.

I could hear the thunder cracking in the distance as a storm began to roll in. I pulled Paul's arm tighter around me and held onto his hand as I began to drift off again.

Paul was my wolf. I loved him as a kid, even if he was an asshole. I sighed happily as I let sleep take me.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so much for reading! I love feedback. If you hated the story, loved the story? Tell me! If you think, I could do better or think it was amazing? Tell me! Criticism is best when it helps me improve my writing._

_I have many other stories; go check them out if you want more of my writing! I do favor pack imprint stories and tend to stick to Bella, but I do have vampire stories and OC stories! _

_I will only be working on this story. I'm doing my best to revise and continue this story so that I can complete it. I have many stories up, but only on Multi-Chapter story completed; _**Hot-Headed Angel**_. Go check it out! _

_Thank you for reading! Be patient for updates and I will do my best to write and update regularly!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Though I dearly wish it was so; I do not own anything of **_**Twilights.**_** Those rights go to the ever genius Stephanie Meyers. I do own the plot though! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Dangerous**

Chapter 4

* * *

Paul's POV

I woke up to the sound of thunder. Even though it was faint to a human, I could hear the thunder as if it was outside the window. Storms were hard on us shifters. A loud noise was amplified too much.

Bella was shifting around though. Without moving, I glanced down as she shifted herself closer to me. She was awake. She clutched my hand tightly as he sighed and fell asleep quickly.

This girl was so beautiful. I haven't seen her in almost 6 years. She was just a kid the last time I saw her. She was always following Alex around. I knew she favored me as a kid, Alex thought it was weird. After her mother died, she stopped following Alex around and attached herself to Jacob. A year later, I phased and had to stop talking to Alex.

He was so focused on keeping his little sister happy he never let his emotions take control. When she started dating Mike, he let out his pain. His little sister was smiling without him doing it. He let himself feel the pain of losing a parent after 7 years of refusing to acknowledge it.

He phased for the first time in front of Chief Littlesea. Billy had to inform Alex of the legends and Charlie at the same time. Sam and I came to collect Alex before Bella came outside and saw him.

He moved out that night after seeing Emily, Sam's imprint. He was so afraid of hurting his little sister he stopped talking to her all together.

I stared at my imprint for about 20 minutes thinking about everything. She was drawn to me as a little kid. I hated little kids, but I loved Bella. It made sense now.

I smiled as she smiled in her sleep; letting myself fall asleep with her.

* * *

I woke up with my side being cold.

_Where's Bella?_

I listened for a moment and heard the whole pack downstairs. I could hear the rest of the imprints downstairs cooking with Bella.

I shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen. I was so tired.

"Morning Paul." Bella smiled at me.

A chorus of hello's sounded after Bella acknowledged me.

I grumbled a hello and went to stand near Jared at the side of the room closest to Bella.

The whole pack was here. Seth was standing with Jacob. Leah was with the imprints. Brady and Colin were sitting with Quil watching TV. Sam was talking with Jared. Alex was staying close to Leah. They imprinted on each other when she and Seth phased last week.

Seth and Jacob were fucking around. Seth saw a plate of pancakes in Bella's hand and rushed to get them.

The quick movement didn't escape my notice, but it was too late. Seth lunged and Bella screamed. She was behind me shaking before Seth caught the plate of food.

The room was silent bar my protective growls.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella. I forgot." Seth apologized with pleading eyes.

Bella was clutching my muscle shirt like a lifeline. I reached around to pull her into my chest.

"You're okay babe. He wasn't going to hurt you." I cooed stroking her hair and holding her tightly to me.

Alex narrowed his eyes and growled too lowly for her to hear. I glanced at him with concern. He was always fine with me being near his sister. Jacob just looked on with longing.

"It's okay Seth. I just have to break myself of that habit." She assured Seth.

She was still shaking a little. I kissed her head before noticing her pj's.

"Why don't you go get dressed babe." I smiled nudging her towards the stairs.

She nodded with a little smile and went upstairs.

"Did my dad know you were here? What are you even doing in her room the first night you imprint? You shouldn't even be sleeping with her, she is still a minor. You are 6 fucking years older than her too!" Alex started the second her door closed.

"Charlie let me in the house when your sister had such a terrible nightmare that her fear woke me up and her screams were loud and clear for even my dad to hear. She began sobbing the second she recognized me and begged me not to leave her alone. I know she is a minor; I didn't do anything to your sister. She's my imprint; I don't think the age gap matters much." I hissed, finishing as Bella came back downstairs.

She stared at Alex for a moment before looking at me. Her eyes were curious.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing Belly, just pack business." Alex smiled at his little sister, even using her old nickname.

Bella flinched when he used to nickname; a frown gracing her face and fear flickering in her eyes.

I wracked my brain for a reason behind the flinch.

"_Belly!" Mike yelped before narrowing his eyes at me, "Who the fuck do you think you are touching what's mine?"_

"Don't call her that." I snipped.

"Excuse me? I'll call my own sister by the nickname I gave her." He spat getting in my face.

The pack all stood up getting ready to break up a fight. I was the most volatile shifter in the pack. I had the worst temper. But I knew I was right, and I knew Bella was too close.

"If you were paying attention instead of trying to convince your little sister of a lie, you would have noticed the flinch and look of fear in her eyes. Mike called her 'Belly' in public. She doesn't need a reminder of him. It stopped being the nickname you called her when he began beating her." I stated calmly as I could.

Bella blushed a deep red before looking at the floor. I pulled her to my side as I stepped back from Alex. Alex just opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"What were you trying to lie to me about, Alex?" She asked hugging me tightly.

"He doesn't like the age gap. You still have 2 months until you're 18 and I'm 24 this month." I explained as Alex growled lowly.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "So what? It's not as if we are going to be arrested by dad. He approves of the imprint."

Alex grumbled and went to get food.

* * *

I had work and patrol during day. During the night though, I'm able to spend the night with Bella in my arms. I didn't get to see her during the day too much.

Alex was slowly warming up to the fact that Bella and I were going to be together until we died. I got enough sense through the bond to know that I shouldn't try being an actual boyfriend to her yet. She wasn't ready after Mike.

Tonight we were watching a movie in her room. She seemed upset, even a little vacant.

"You okay babe?" I asked pulling her hair lightly to get her attention.

She glanced at me with watery eyes. She tried to rub them away, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong babe, you can always talk to me." I assured sitting up, pulling her into my lap.

"I just feel like this isn't going to stop! I flinch at any quick movement. I can't even sleep alone since I have that nightmare. He looks I get from everyone is just terrible. I'm so ashamed that the whole tribe knows!" She cried against my chest.

"Bella there is nothing for you to be ashamed about. You'll get better babe, it will just take some time. You are already improving a little babe, don't worry. No one looks at you wrong; they just wish you hadn't gone through what you did. No one can hurt you now babe; I promise." I assured clutching her to my chest protectively.

She sniffled and hiccuped a bit before drifting off to sleep. She wore herself out. I smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

Before I could shift to lay down with her, Charlie appeared in the door way.

"She okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, she cried herself to sleep."

"I don't like the thought of you in my daughter's bed all night long, but I understand the imprint. As long as she is happy and comfortable with it, I'm okay with it." He began, I didn't want a sex talk though so I cut him off.

"I wouldn't do anything you and your daughter weren't comfortable with Charlie. You can trust me." I stated with conviction.

He nodded before going on his way. I shook my head with a heavy sigh.

_I hate awkward situations. _

* * *

_August_

_I was standing near a beautiful buffet of food on an endless table. The sun was out and the air was filled with the smell of pulled pork, ribs, steak. I licked my lips as I stalked towards my prey. Bella's musical laugh echoed in the air as I pounced on the table. Covered in sauce and chunks of food, I looked at my mate with a mouth full of food and smiled as best as I could._

"_Paul…Paul…" She whispered with panicked eyes. She seemed nervous and scared. She began shaking me lightly glancing around. _

My imprints loud screech had me flying out of my dream and off the bed. Her fear triggered an immediate phase. I growled looking around swiftly. There was a hole in the wall from my body. I was in a small area of space, with no more clothes too.

"A puppy?" Bella asked to no one in particular.

I glanced at the fluff ball on her lap. The dog was part wolf; I could smell that much on it. Husky was the other breed in the dog.

Charlie was leaning in the door way glaring at me, "That's going to be a hard hole to fix Paul!"

I tried to look remorseful but wolf features are hard to school. I grabbed a shred of my clothes on the floor, looking at Bella.

"Go get clothes." She giggled petting the dog.

I trotted out of the house and into the woods as I heard Charlie tell her the puppy was from Alex.

Today was the anniversary of their mother's death. He made her smile. I always knew about the deal he made her. I helped him with it every few years. It was sweet for him to do that for his sister.

I grabbed clothes as I rushed in and out of my house. As I reentered the Littlesea resident, I could hear my mate's blissful laugh. I smiled knowing the animal made her happy.

"Paul he is a clone of your wolf!" She pointed out.

I smirked, "Can't replicate this stud babe."

"His name is Ázzuen." She smiled scratching behind his ears. I smiled to her and patted the dog on the head. He was a small dog for now, he fit in her lap. But being part wolf; he was going to be a big dog.

"Ah-zoo-en. I like it, very original." I smirked kissing her head.

" It's from a book I read, _Promise Of The Wolves._" She corrected.

Bella and I went to the closest pet store and bought everything the little guy could need. He looked exactly like my wolf, it was a little odd. He was very playful. I planned to introduce the little guy to my wolf when we got home.

In my wolf form, I played with Bella's new puppy for hours. She had me back away from him to take pictures of the little squirt.

Alex came over as I phased back to human and pulled my shorts on. Ázzuen was sitting in her lap licking at her hands as she leaned against me.

Alex gave the sight of us an uneasy gaze before walking up to us with a false smile.

"How do you like the little guy? Though I swear to god it was by coincidence he looks like Paul." Alex asked smiling genuinely at his sister's bright smile.

"He's perfect Alex, thank you so much!" She rushed standing up to hug him. Ázzuen continued his teething on my shorts.

When Alex touched, her Ázzuen flipped out. The little wolf pup lunged at Alex's leg with a tiny growl coming from his fluffy little chest. Alex pulled back from his sister as she began to coo over her "protective little wolfdog". Alex shook his head with a smile before going inside to talk to Charlie.

_My girl?_

_She's happy._

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so much for reading! I love feedback. If you hated the story, loved the story? Tell me! If you think, I could do better or think it was amazing? Tell me! Criticism is best when it helps me improve my writing._

_I have many other stories; go check them out if you want more of my writing! I do favor pack imprint stories and tend to stick to Bella, but I do have vampire stories and OC stories! _

_I will only be working on this story. I'm doing my best to revise and continue this story so that I can complete it. I have many stories up, but only one Multi-Chapter story completed; _**Hot-Headed Angel**_. Go check it out! _

_Promise of the Wolves is a real book! It's a great book and I recommend it highly! Dorothy Hearst wrote it!_

_Thank you for reading! Be patient for updates and I will do my best to write and update regularly!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Though I dearly wish it was so; I do not own anything of **_**Twilights.**_** Those rights go to the ever genius Stephanie Meyers. I do own the plot though! Enjoy!**

**The Dangerous**

Chapter 5

_September_

So much had changed in two months.

Mike was going to be transferred to Seattle today. Ázzuen had gotten so big; he was about thigh high now. Paul was just perfect. Before, I had to try to keep my distance from people, men mainly, but now they can't even get close enough to try to touch me. Paul and Ázzuen were the best body guards I had ever seen.

Jacob had kept his distance from me though. I know now that he had wished he had imprinted on me. It was a little awkward. Jacob was my best friend, but he was like a second brother. I always had viewed him as family.

I was playing with Ázzuen while TV played quietly in the background. I was singing Falling by The Civil Wars as I danced around my room. Ázzuen was howling along with me and running around my feet.

This dog was my baby. He was so in tune to me. He was protective and playful, fearless and caring; he was just a dog too. He was like Paul's wolf in its own entity. He was amazing.

The whole pack normally showed up at my house for breakfast. Paul was normally sleeping next to me so he was already here. Alex glared at Paul whenever he touched me but always sighed too before looking at Jacob. The whole pack ate more than three times their weight. It was nuts.

Alex finally told me he had an imprint when I walked in on Leah and him. It was awkward. I still have a hard time looking Leah and Alex in the face.

They are worried about more girls phasing too. Seth and Leah phased. Embry has a sister and I'm Alex's sister. They are afraid we may phase.

I heard the news interrupt the TV show as I was playing with Ázzuen. It caught my attention so I turned up the volume.

"…The scene is a hard one to look at. As Officer Mahoney drove down the highway towards Seattle, the car somehow lost control. The squad car veered into a tree instantly killing Officer Mahoney. The criminal, Michael Newton, seems to be missing from the scene. Whether he walked away or was taken is still unknown…" The reporter stated.

I stared at the TV in horror. The monster of my nightmares was out? He was loose?

Ázzuen began whining as I began hyperventilating.

"Oh god. Oh my god. A-Ázzuen. T-This is bad. OHMYGOD."

My poor dog tried to get me to calm down. I couldn't stop the sobs though.

_Paul where are you? You have to feel this!_

I heard my backdoor open. Ázzuen began growling softly. I began panicking at a new level.

"Bella? Bella where are you? It's Jake." Jacob called.

"Jacob? Oh Jake!" I yelped flying down the steps into his arms. I began sobbing louder now that I had someone here that could protect me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jake asked stroking my hair.

"Mike. He-he and the off-officer that was taking him t-to Seattle crashed. The officer was-was dead a-an-and Mike was n-no were to be found. They th-think he Es-escaped!" I sobbed harder into his chest.

"Shh, Bella it's okay he can't get you. I promise he can't. We won't let him near you." He cooed trying to calm me down.

He was rocking me back and forth. He kept kissing my head cooing reassurances of safety.

He gently grabbed my face in his hands making me look at him.

"Bella I promise he can't get to you. The pack would never allow it. Paul, Ázzuen, any of us. You are safe with us; with me." He said looking down at my lips.

I understood immediately what he was about to try, "Jake, don't even try to-"

His lips were already on mine though. I tried vigorously to push him off me. Ázzuen began snarling viciously at Jake.

Then he was gone. Paul had him against the wall snarling like a rabid dog as he gripped his throat tightly. I whipped my mouth on my sleeve trying to get Jake's spit off my lips. Ázzuen was prodding his nose against me to check for injury. Paul taught me that action.

"You have 5 seconds to say your last words, because I'm going to tear your heart out of your chest." Paul viciously snarled at him. Hatred was pouring off him in powerful waves.

"1. 2. 3. 4." Paul counted down.

"P-Paul?" I said meekly, "Paul I-I'm sorry."

Paul's gaze snapped to me the second I spoke.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked shaking harder.

"I shouldn't have let him hold me. I was crying so I didn't really think…I just." I said starting to tear up.

Paul held me tightly against his chest before I realized that he had moved.

"Bella that ass shouldn't have touched you. This is in no way your fault. I'm not mad at you baby. This is his fault. You did nothing wrong." He said kissing my head and rocking me back and forth.

"Why were you crying in the first place sweetheart?" He asked looking at my tear stained face.

"Mike escaped when they were transferring him…" I whispered while beginning to shake.

Paul gripped me tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me.

"Bella, he can't get you. I would never let someone hurt you. I love you Bella. Nothing will harm you." he reassured me.

"What did you just say?" I asked looking at him with a mix of shock and excitement.

"What?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

He didn't even realize he said that.

"You said you loved me." I said with a huge grin.

Paul didn't say anything but his face held realization. He kept eye contact though. He looked so shy for a moment. He had just toldme he loved me but he had yet to kiss me.

He pulled me tighter against his chest before lowering his face to mine. His lips settled gently against mine. It was a soft kiss, I kissed him back with as much love in the kiss as I could. I melted into his embrace as we kissed until we both needed air.

"Of course I love you Bella. You're my everything; my world." He whispered kissing my nose.

"I love you, Paul." I breathed looking into his caramel eyes.

Paul was marching towards Sam's place with a purpose.

"Paul please just drop it!" I begged trying to halt his movement.

"JACOB FUCKING BLACK GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!" He roared shaking slightly.

"Paul, please drop it." I begged again.

He kept moving forward though. My pleas to drop it were ignored. I was fed up finally.

I used my purse to hit Paul in the back of the head as hard as I could. The smack resounded around the clearing as Paul gasped and turned around too fast. He lost his balance.

"I said drop it damn it!" I yelped at him.

Paul sat on the ground with a flabbergasted expression. Sam, Emily, and Alex were all standing on the porch. Jake was standing next to the porch in the dirt.

I walked past them all mumbling a hello to Emily and Sam. I knew that Sam kept a weapon near the bed incase Emily needed it when he wasn't there. I grabbed the bat walking back outside. They had made their way near Jacob when I was inside.

I lightly nudged Emily back until she was up against Sam.

"Bella, what are you do-" Jacob started before I cut him off.

I swung the bat as hard as I could at him.

"I told you no! I said that I loved you like a brother! You practically rape me and royally pissed off Paul!" I screamed taking a harder swing to Jacob's family jewels.

The men around all groaned and cupped their own junk as Jacob withered to the ground from the pain.

Sam plucked the bat out of my hands before giving it to Emily to put back. I walked back over to Paul and kissed his head where I had hit him. I plopped down in the dirt next to my wolf.

"That's my girl." Paul praised kissing my lips softly.

I sighed into his touch as I was filled with happiness.

"I deserved that…" Jacob coughed out still holding his nuts on the ground.

"Paul can we go shopping? I want to find something." I asked after talking to Sam about the item I wanted to get.

"Sure babe, when do you want to go?" He asked pulling me into his chest and kissing my head.

I smiled happily in his arms. I loved this man.

"Is now okay?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, let's go." Paul smiled pulling me towards the door.

The chorus of 'goodbyes' reverberated off the walls as Paul and I walked out of the door to go to the store.

The first half of the ride was quiet; relaxing. Soon Paul's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you looking for if I may ask?" He asked with a smirk as he glanced at me for a moment before going back to the road.

"If I find it, you'll see. If not then you'll find out later." I stated smirking with my own smug emotion.

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so much for reading! I love feedback. If you hated the chapter, loved the chapter? Tell me! If you think, I could do better or think it was amazing? Tell me! Criticism is best when it helps me improve my writing._

_I'm a beta! If you're a writer and need help hit me up! _

_I have two stwo stroues finished, Hot-headed Angel and Leah's happily ever after! Go check them out! _


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Though I dearly wish it was so; I do not own anything of **_**Twilights.**_** Those rights go to the ever genius Stephanie Meyers. I do own the plot though! Enjoy!**

**The Dangerous**

Chapter 6

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with the sounds of our Tribe's music. Most kids had a CD of music from our people.

It was cooling slightly now, but it was still beautiful out. Paul was holding my hand over the center counsel, rubbing circles on my hand.

Emily had a little necklace that she got at a store near the food court. It was a wolf. It was the same color as Sam's wolf. She had gone in there for a dress and found the wolf necklaces. I liked the idea. Kim gave me money to get her one in Jared's color too.

"I'm going to go into the store. You can wait here if you want? I know you haven't eaten yet." I said trying to get him to go somewhere where he wouldn't see the necklace early.

He nodded his head before kissing me lightly. He went to hunt down pizza as I made my way to the Native American store.

The store played our music softly. An old woman was running the store. She looked beautiful for her age and had an air of wisdom around her.

"Hello, may I help you with anything?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Quileute wolf necklaces? My friend has one and I just loved it!" I smiled stepping towards the counter she where she was sitting.

"You are Quileute then? They are beautiful necklaces. I've heard a few of the legends by an old friend of mine." She asked with a warm smile as she fetched a black box.

"Yes I am. Is your friend still on the reservation?" I asked running through the name of elders.

"He is, Quil Ateara! The old coot use to try and impress me with his knowledge of his tribe." She laughed opening the box revealing dozens of different colored wolves.

"Old Quil. He sure was a lady's man in his day." I chuckled, "He is one of our elders now."

She smiled an impressed smile, "Seems his knowledge came in handy. Are wolves really held that highly in your tribe?"

"Oh yeah, it's illegal to hunt a wolf and they are very sacred to us." I answered holding up a dark silver wolf that looked just like Paul and Ázzuen.

She smiled warmly at me as I picked a dark brown wolf. It didn't look like Jared.

"Do you have any more of these? I'm looking for a dark brown but not quite like this one." I asked holding up the brown necklace.

"Yes, let me go grab another set." She smiled retreating into the back.

I was examining another one, imagining Jared's wolf when I got a chill up my spine. My hair stood on end as I stopped breathing trying to hear something.

"Hello, Isabella." A high pitched voice said. Their voice sounded like silk.

I whipped around started to see a woman with cat like features, and fire red hair. She was breath taking despite the unique looks.

I took a step back, "Do I know you?"

She giggled a child like laugh that made me feel like she was no danger. But the wicked grin on her face kept my body on high alert.

"No, not personally but I do know an old friend of yours." She purred running a finger down my throat.

Her hand was ice cold. She was a vampire. That's when I noticed the blood red eyes. My heart took off as I began shaking.

"W-Who?" I stuttered quietly knowing she could still hear me.

She leaned in close to my ear, exhaling her cold breath on my neck, "You're exboyfriend."

I froze.

Her child like laugh rang out as she disappeared. I couldn't seem to move. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

_Paul has to feel this!_

"Here you go darling." The old woman smiled unaware of what just happened.

I smiled as best as I could at her. A wolf just like Jared was sitting on the center of the tray. I purchased the two necklaces quickly making my way out of the store.

I rushed around the corner and ran straight into Paul's chest.

"Bella," He sighed before stiffening, "Why do you smell like a blood sucker?"

I clung to him as I let sobs break through my defenses.

I told him about her knowing Mike and said what she looked like. I was crying and shaking as he led me to the pickup truck. He had called some of the pack to meet us here.

Paul's chest shook violently as he let out a dark, angry growl. My spine gave a quick shiver before settling into him for protection.

Against Paul's truck was the doctor that had checked on me the day I was released.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bloodsucker?" Paul snapped stepping in front of me slightly.

I peered around his shoulder to see the vampire sitting there.

"Hello Isabella, you look lovely this evening. How are you?" He directed at me with a warm smile on his face.

Paul growled as he blatantly ignored his question. I stared at the vampire while standing behind Paul.

_Who is this guy? Why is he here? What does he want from us?_

"My name is Edward, love. I'm here to protect you. You will not tear me to shreds Paul. I merely wish to warn you about a nomad. She found her mate in your exboyfriend. She wants to help him get you." Edward rattled off.

I stared in shock at him.

"How did you ju-" Paul growled out pushing me farther away from Edward.

"I can read minds." Edward interrupted.

_What the fuck? Not happening._

I began singing stupid songs in my head. Edward smirked at me as I hid more.

"That's a good song love."

"Stop. Calling. Her. That." Paul snarled rolling into a defensive stance. He was shaking terribly, I ran my hands up and down his back trying to calm him.

The squeal of tires made us all look over to the entrance. Jacob and Jared popped out of their car before rushing over to me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Why is the penny head here?" Jacob rattled off grabbing me, pulling me into a hug.

I was ripped back and held tightly against Paul's back as he snarled at Jacob. Jared slid his way in between Edward and me.

As Paul threatened Jacob, my mind flashed to the hatred and anger in Paul's eyes when he found Jake kissing me. Edward flinched before putting up the stone mask again.

"These creatures are quiet dangerous my dear. You really must stop communication with such beasts." Edward stated taking a step towards me.

Jared had him by the neck against the truck faster than I could blink.

"Shut the fuck up you sparkling corpse. Bella is perfectly safe with us. Don't even breathe in her direction if you want to keep yourself from burning slowly." Jared snarled out effectively shocking me.

Jared was around a lot when I was a kid, but he never paid much attention to me. I wouldn't call him a close friend. He just was more or less indifferent with me.

My brother picked that moment to burn rubber tearing into the parking lot. I shifted closer to Paul for protection. He held me tightly against his chest.

"Bella!" Alex called hopping out of his car.

Paul snarled protectively snatching me away from my brother's reach.

"His wolf isn't up for me to be touched." I mumbled hugging the wolf.

"She's my little sister Paul!" Alex yelled.

"You'll be an armless brother if you don't keep your paws off her." Paul threatened lowly.

"This is what I meant Bella! They are volatile and aggressive! You could be hurt, Paul is close to phasing right now!" Edward yelled gesturing towards the pack mates.

"What did I say?" Jared seethed tightening his hold on Edward's neck.

"What is it with all the males trying to steal my fucking girl!?" Paul snapped as he clutched me closer to his heart.

Edward looked around the group and spoke too quickly for me to hear before smirking at Paul.

"Aren't you a tad too young for him too?" Edward asked.

I turned my murderous glare onto him. Ripping myself from Paul's tight grasp, I took Jake's lighter.

"Say it again leech. I dare you to say something about our age difference!" I spat flicking the lighter on.

Edward's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." I hissed as Paul snarled viciously ripping me back into his arms.

I got his sleeve on fire. There was an angry looking pixie girl snarling at me helping Edward put out the fire. A tall lean blond was crouched in front of the pixie.

"Don't call her that you mongrel!" Edward hissed at Paul.

"I'll call her what I want in my own head thank you." Paul snapped pulling me roughly against his back, shaking violently.

The rest of the… _family? Clan? Coven? Group?_

"Family." Edward answered my unasked question.

Paul snapped his teeth at Edward for speaking to me. He was blurring slightly where he stood.

"She is unsafe with them Carlisle! Look at him, he is practically phasing on top of her! They toss her around roughly, her brother almost hit her with his car, they aren't careful around her! We need to protect her! We need to protect my mate!" Edward seethed throwing his arms in the air like a child.

_Mate? But Paul's my mate._

Paul's shape froze before shaking violently. The snarls ripping from his mouth were petrifying.

"What did you just say?" Paul growled between clenched teeth.

"You heard me mutt. I can feel the mating bond to her. She is mine!" He hissed glancing at me.

Paul nudged me towards Alex. My brother circled his arms around my waist holding me to him tightly.

"We need to take her Carlisle! They are practically abusive!" Edward whined to his vampire companion.

I froze. Paul stopped. Alex tensed. Jacob cringed. Jared closed his eyes with a frown.

I shoved Alex's arms off me as I slowly walked towards the copper headed moron.

"Don't you ever say that they are abusive with me." I whispered knowing they could hear me clear as day. Edward's eyes widened at my cold tone.

"Isabella?" He started.

"No. Abusive is not them accidently forgetting that I am not as strong as them. Abusive is breaking my nose. Controlling who I see, what I wear, who I talk to, when I talk to them. Abusive is kicking me so hard in the stomach your appendix ruptures. Abusive is controlling another person. Telling them they are worthless and pathetic. Stabbing them 6 times in the abdomen because they tried to leave you. Abusive is dragging them into the woods where no one can hear you scream in agony as they try to kill you. Abusive is beating the ever loving shit out of a small girl who only ever tried to make them happy, only ever loved them enough to forgive them for the first 20 times it happened and they swore it never would." I ranted quietly.

The vampires' eyes were all wide. Edward's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Protecting is showing up when the person thinks that they are about to die. Figuring out that their boyfriend is beating them to the brink of death and kicking his ass for once. Sending him to jail. That's protecting." I stated with power.

Paul pulled me back gently against his chest. His thumb brushed over my cheeks wiping away tears I didn't know had fallen. He kissed my head as I glared at the vampire who dare call my pack abusive.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Edward whispered just loud enough for me to hear

.I let my mind flip through the most terrifying moments of my relationship with him; ending with Paul saving my life.

"I still don't think it is safe with them my love." Edward restated stepping towards me.

Paul pushed me to Alex and began stalking towards Edward. The vampire 'family' retreated quickly into the forest at the edge of the parking lot.

"She is mine you parasite. You cannot and never will have my mate. MY imprint," Paul snarled, "Go near MY imprint, MY girlfriend, MY mate, and I will turn you into ashes.

I slowly walked up behind Paul, "Paul?"

"Bella stop, don't go near him right now." Alex warned

"Love please stop, he is dangerous!" Edward pleaded.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Paul?" I called again. He hadn't moved or turned around he was breathing heavily; blurring.

"Please don't phase right now Paul. I want to go home. I want you to stay with me." I whispered letting my voice sound watery.

Paul took one last deep breath before turning around and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm right here baby. I'm right here," He cooed kissing my forehead, "I love you, Bella."

Edward growled and crouched.

"Don't even think about it glitter dick." Alex snapped.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down everyone. We only wanted to warn you of Victoria, the red head, and Mike. We will be going now. Edward knows not to mess with the tribal women." The doctor guy, or as Paul had called him Dr. Fang, said.

My breath caught in my throat at the mention of Mike. Paul gripped me tighter as Edward looked like he wanted to comfort me instead.

"It's okay babe. I won't let anyone hurt you. The pack is here for you babe. I have you. We all have got you." Paul cooed at me.

"I love you Paul." I whispered kissing him.

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so much for reading! I love feedback. If you hated the story, loved the story? Tell me! If you think, I could do better or think it was amazing? Tell me! Criticism is best when it helps me improve my writingI have many other stories; go check them out if you want more of my writing! I do favor pack imprint stories and tend to stick to Bella, but I do have vampire stories and OC stories! _

_I will only be working on this story. I'm doing my best to revise and continue this story so that I can complete it. I have many stories up, but only one Multi-Chapter story completed; _**Hot-Headed Angel**_. Go check it out! _


End file.
